Talk:Justice
Started this page I don't know the manga pages that match some of the episodes. Sorry about that. I'm not done with this page yet. One-Winged Hawk 17:48, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Execution method Does the execution by stabbing with long blades exist in the real world or did Oda-sensei invent it exclusively for One Piece? If yes, this should be mentioned in the trivia section. El Chupacabra 16:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can't find anything. :Traditional methods that used a weapon were beheadments. King Henry the 8th had two of his wives killed, the first who he loved via a Frenchmen with a very fine blade. The second, her cousin he was merciless towards, she just got the sloppy English axeman. :Is suspect that Oda's method is simply for illustration purposes only as its pretty unorthodox. Sure it would kill a person, but thats not the most effective method of killing. The only full length we're seen is in the anime, wherein they stabbed Roger. Except a blade, even a stabbing, wouldn't have gone in so smoothly through the chest like they did. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:41, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Behading has a totally different technique. The weapon (Be it an axe, a sword or a guillotine) is used to chop off the head, while the executions in OP are peformed by stabbing. The only real-world execution by stabbing I know is forced suicide (Sepukku). However, then the convict had to stab himself with his own hands, unlike the stabbing in the series. However, I have an idea why Oda choosed this method instead of classical beheading (which was a common punishment for piracy, espicialy in Asia): While in a beheadment separates the convict's body in two parts (the head and the torso with attached limbs), the stabbing doesn't, or, in other words "the execution method in One Piece leaves the executed person's body in one piece". We know that Oda-sensei often uses puns, and this might be another one. El Chupacabra 11:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well theres that. But Oda hasn't actually shown the proper full length from start to finsh execution, so it can be a little open to debate anyway here. Part of me is tempted to wait to see if Oda pays off with execution details. One-Winged Hawk 11:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think he did not show the full execution because it would be a too violent image. It is also unlikely that the body is cut in pieces after the stab. There are some real-world execution methodes which involve cutting the convict in many pieces like slow slicing or hanging, drawing and quartering, but they are performed on a living victim in order to make him suffer more. However, from the images we have we know that the convict is stabbed with the blades at the beginning of the execution, and since such wounds are mortal, he dies nearly immediately. There is little sence to cut a dead body in pieces, espicially not on a public execution, because the convict's death is the climyx of the entire show. The people in the crowd are excited to see a living famous criminal being tortured and executed, but they have no interest in watching how his death body is butchered. El Chupacabra 12:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well throughout history, dead bodies weren't so significant, you either cut them up and dispose of them or put them on display. I doubt the WG puts them on display after death. It just seems a simple, stab -> dead -> move on routine. Most of the pain from being cut up would be dealt before they even reach the execution platform torturing, particularly in Impel Down criminals, who prob. saw many of them die in there. One-Winged Hawk 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC)